The present invention relates to a power supply circuit and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a power supply circuit including, for example, a plurality of voltage sources, and a control method thereof.
In recent years, an energy harvesting technique that converts ambient energy, such as light energy, vibration energy, thermal energy, and radio waves (electromagnetic waves), into power has been attracting more attention. The use of the energy harvesting technique eliminates the need to mount batteries in electronic devices, and enhances the user-friendliness of electronic devices.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-273747 discloses a technique relating to a battery pack which enables checking of the individual state of a plurality of batteries. Japanese Patent No. 2959657 discloses a technique relating to an electronic device which enables a higher degree of freedom of a plurality of batteries to accomplish improved operating efficiency of the batteries.